Red Sun
by Abby Jones
Summary: Tintin and the two younger Tracy brothers become involved in an organisation determined to create chaos in the world
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The music throbbed, and the crowd moved as one writhing mass to the hypnotic beat. Bright white lights flashed randomly around the huge multi-storied dance club, and the air was hazy with smoke.

A young woman with black hair falling in tendrils to the small of her back waved her hands above her head as she swayed to the music. The girl was dressed in loose jeans, tied casually at the waist with a crimson sash, and a hand-dyed mid-riff top. A silver ring adorned with a large red sun-shaped jewel glinted on the girl's index finger.

The girl's violet eyes locked onto her partner's face as the young man's body mirrored her dance moves. The young man, blond and tanned, wore casual trousers, and an open shirt. The man wore on his finger, a ring identical to his partner's.

An incessant high-pitched beep emanating from a low-slung canvas bag worn on the girl's hip didn't stop her from dancing. Still looking at her partner, the girl reached into the bag, retrieved her phone, and flipped it open. Her eyes shifted briefly to the phone before the girl dropped it back into the bag. The girl tilted her head slightly at the young man, he nodded, and they both began to move away from the dance floor. When they reached the doors leading outside, the girl took out her phone and pressed several numbers.

Quickly making their way to the parking area a short distance away, the young woman turned to look back at the club, she hesitated briefly before the young man grabbed her arm and pulled her to a black motorbike. The young woman straddled the bike, and the man sat behind her. Pulling on their helmets, the girl revved the engine. A huge fireball exploded as the bike pulled away; the black visors of the couple's helmets reflecting the scorching red heat from the burning dance club.

* * *

><p>Seth hung up the phone and sat back in his chair. Stroking the ring on his finger, the blond man watched from the Mansion's study window as his devoted followers performed the breaking dawn ritual on the lush green lawn below. Seth smiled, and felt the tingling of his body as it responded to the power of the red sun ring. It was a palatable excitement he could indulge in, as he knew human kind's journey to enlightenment had begun. The chaos his followers created in Greece would only cause a small ripple to start with yet that ripple would soon grow to become the raging force of a tidal wave, and every man, woman and child would soon know the power of the Red Sun.<p>

* * *

><p>Jeff Tracy looked up as his sons made their way into his office to debrief after their last mission rescuing patrons from the burning nightclub in Greece. The tension that coursed through his body whenever his sons were out on a mission eased considerably as Jeff studied the four young men who having arrived home safely, wearily took to their seats. Jeff noted the boys' exhaustion, especially the youngest two who were long overdue a holiday, and paged Kyrano for beverages.<p>

A smile came to Alan's face when he saw Tintin arrive with her father bearing refreshments. As she handed Alan his drink, Tintin lightly brushed her hand across his cheek, and Alan careful not to attract his father's attention, gently caressed her bare arm in reply. As she followed her father to leave Jeff's office, Tintin glanced at the screen that Jeff was using for the debriefing. Projected on the screen was the image of two people dancing - a young blonde man and a dark haired girl. Tintin stopped herself from gasping out loud, she was certain she knew the identity of the dancing girl. It was her friend Zoe.

Noticing Tintin had stopped and was staring at the screen, Alan reached out to touch the young woman on the hand. "Hey, what do you see?"

Tintin jumped at Alan's touch. Smiling at the young Tracy she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I thought I..."Tintin looked back to the image on the screen before shaking her head again and moving towards the door. "No, it's nothing. I have to go; I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Not believing it was entirely okay, Alan gave the girl a puzzling look before replying. "Are you sure? Is there something you know about...?"

Tintin left the room before Alan could complete his sentence. He was about to go after her but Scott called for his comments about the rescue and he reluctantly turned to face his brothers and father to provide a rundown of his actions in the mission.

As soon as Tintin was able to she retired to her room and opened her laptop. The last time she had spoken to Zoe was on a social networking service and it was to say goodbye as Zoe left on another trip to find her spiritual self.

Ever since Zoe's mother had up and left her family when the girls were in their early teens, Zoe was on a quest to find the meaning of life. After only spending one year at university, Zoe had dropped out and went on a campaign to find enlightenment, joining and leaving many different religions and organisations - never finding the spiritual happiness she sought. Tintin, who was also without a mother, could understand Zoe's pain but also reasoned that her troubled friend always seemed to be running away from any problems that suddenly arose - such as a bad relationship, getting fired from a job, or something as trivial as having a disagreement with a neighbour. In order to retain her friendship and keep in contact with Zoe as she travelled the world, Tintin tried not to judge her friend and to be supportive. Though, it had now been over 6 months without a word, and then to see Zoe's image in the club that was bombed chilled Tintin. The young woman was desperate to see if Zoe was all right.

Tintin groaned aloud when she saw Zoe's social status on the social network service. It had not been updated, and still listed her as travelling. Tintin grabbed her cell phone and dialled her friend's number. No reply. Tintin sent her a message. _"__Miss __you__ Zosa.__Tell __me__ you __are__ okay? __TT__"_

Tintin sighed. She expected no reply and set the phone back down on her bedside table. Perhaps the girl in the image wasn't Zoe. It wasn't a clear image anyway. Zoe had disappeared off the radar before, and bounced back into her life. Tintin was confident that she would do it again. Forgetting that she said that she would speak to Alan, Tintin undressed and went to bed, hoping her friend would reply soon.

* * *

><p>As soon as they arrived in Australia, Zoe, the girl with the violet eyes, and her male companion, Kurt, were whisked away to a large mansion nestled in the hills of the Far North New South Wales coast. Seth, their spiritual leader waited with a smile on his face, and announced to the Red Sun community that there was a special dinner to be held in Zoe's and Kurt's honour. His hand running slowly down to the small of her back indicated to Zoe that Seth was more than eager to show his gratitude in other ways but Zoe managed to feign jet lag and retired to her bedroom early.<p>

Zoe, knowing exactly where Seth had placed cameras in her room went through the motions of going to bed. The young women undressed slowly for the one camera she knew Seth had placed where he could satisfy his voyeuristic tendencies. With a smile, Zoe deprived Seth of any bare skin by slinging off her top and throwing it over the offending camera, hidden behind a mirror. Pulling down her jeans Zoe placed them so they covered the other camera concealed in a painting on the wall before rummaging through the top drawer of her side table and producing a pen. Twisting the top of the pen, a light sprung to life and the girl used it to see as she scrabbled under her bed.

The girl held the pen light between her teeth, as she prised open the seal to a hollow in the leg of her bed. Two phones fell into her palm. The girl was taking a huge risk in having the phones in her room, as it was strictly forbidden to have any technology at all that linked to the outside world but Zoe was not one to shirk at taking risks, and she was careful. Turning on her personal phone, Zoe was shocked to see a message from Tintin. Why would her friend contact her now, so soon after the bombing? Guessing it a coincidence, Zoe pondered briefly whether to text her friend in reply before putting the phone back in its hiding place, and looking at the other phone. Her brow furrowed as she read the texts sent to her, it was so close now, if only she could hang on.

Zoe replaced the phones into the hollow and clambered out from under the bed. Taking her top back off the mirror, and her jeans from the painting, the girl switched on her bedside light before making preparations for bed.

In a nearby room filled with screens, a man leaned back in his chair and watched as the young woman with violet eyes brushed her long black hair.

* * *

><p>Tintin was up early. The sun had barely risen above the horizon, and yet Gordon was up and ploughing up and down in the pool. Old habits die hard, Tintin thought with a smile. Not normally an early riser, Tintin was still yawning when she pressed a button to contact John. John's face appeared on the small personal screen in front of her in the lounge. He had yet to go to bed, and was happy to have a chat to anyone who wanted to contact him throughout the day.<p>

"This is a surprise, Tintin. Up before nine?"

Tintin's voice was a croak in reply. "I'm always up before nine, John."

John smiled in reply before asking, "What can I do for you kiddo?"

"How do you know I want something, John? Surely, I can say hi to you without wanting something."

John laughed out loud. "Tintin, seriously, it isn't even six yet. What do you want?"

Tintin sighed and proceeded to tell John of her dilemma. John in return promised he would help her locate Zoe and keep it confidential. Tintin thanked the blond astronaut and bid goodbye to him before Gordon entered the lounge room, a towel wrapped around his slim waist and another in his hand vigorously rubbing his wet hair. The young aquanaut almost dropped his towel in shock when Tintin greeted him from her seat, so used was he in being the only one up so early in the morning.

"Geez, Tintin, what are you up for? Not feeling well?"

Feeling a trifle sensitive that not only John but Gordon mouthed their amazement at how Tintin managed to get up so early in the morning, the young woman scowled at Gordon and wrapped her dressing gown tightly round her body before getting to her feet. "I just wanted to see what the attraction was for waking up at this ungodly hour, and with nothing to recommend it, I'm back to bed."

Tintin sidestepped the wet Tracy and headed for her bedroom.

Puzzled, Gordon watched Tintin as she marched towards her room and shut her door with a firm click. Shrugging his shoulders, Gordon started to rub at his hair again and headed for a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Remember Night owl._"

The glare from the screen of Tintin's cell phone lit up her darkened room. The shrill beep that a message came through awoke the young woman from her slumber and it was a moment of fumbling in the dark and blearily looking at the phone before Tintin realised the message was from Zoe. Not long after the first message came through, another beep sounded and it was a message from John.

"_Morning Tintin – as promised, located your friend. Message sent from Northern NSW in Australia, ten miles inland from the coastal town, Byron Bay. J"_

Tintin was smiling as she sent a quick thankyou to John, that guy was quick.

Tintin looked back to her phone - "_Remember Night owl."_ What was Zoe on about? Tintin lay back on her bed and thought. Night owl, night owl, night owl. In a flash Tintin threw back her bed covers, stood and rushed over to her cupboard. Standing on her tiptoes and reaching far back into the dark recesses of a top shelf, the young woman grasped an A4 sized soft cover book. It was a printed memorial to commemorate the last year at her boarding school.

Sitting back on her bed, and switching on her bedside light, Tintin flipped open the book. All her schoolwork had been on a computerised tablet so to have a book presented to each graduate in her year was something different and special. It contained photos, anecdotes, lists of favourite songs, and profiles and quotes from each of the students. Tintin smiled when she turned the page to find the picture her and Zoe arms across the other's shoulders in front of the school building. The quote beneath the photo read:

_Zoe: "We did once try to escape school but we didn't get very far because someone forgot the code word. We made up a code word to come and rescue the other if one of us was in trouble. What was that word, TT?"_

_Tintin: "I don't know Zosa, I keep forgetting the word. Nightingale? Nightjar? "_

_Zoe: "Night owl, TT. Don't ever forget it cos I might need rescuing one day."_

_Tintin: "Oh that's right, barn owl."_

_Zoe punches Tintin on arm._

Tintin looked up from the book. "_Don't ever forget it cos I might need rescuing one day."_

"Night owl," Tintin whispered out loud.

* * *

><p>Sleep eluded Tintin for the next few hours, her mind busy whirring through how she was going to respond to Zoe's message. The young woman soon came to the conclusion that she would travel to Australia and seek out her friend. John had provided her with the co-ordinates of where the message originated in Australia. Tracy Island wasn't far from Australia. Tintin often went to Sydney or Brisbane just to spend a weekend shopping or catching up with friends. It would be no hassle to tell her father and the Tracys that she wanted some time out to see friends in Australia for a couple of days. From Zoe's message, Tintin knew she was in some sort of trouble, and if it was connected to the bombing in Greece she felt it was only fair as Zoe's trusted friend that she would see Zoe in person and hear what she had to say before getting the Tracys involved.<p>

Not that Tintin had any real choice in the matter. Tintin eventually fell back asleep just near dawn but surfaced a brief time later to greet the Tracys for breakfast. After she had told her father and the Tracy family of her plans it was decided that the two youngest Tracys would accompany her to Australia.

Alan saw it as a perfect opportunity to test a new car for the Ferrari team ahead of Queensland's Gold Coast Indy Car championship, and Gordon the chance to catch some waves on his new surfboard was too good to miss.

Sitting at the breakfast table as the boys were furiously making plans for their short Australian holiday, Tintin opened her mouth to protest that she had wanted to make the trip by herself but quickly decided against it, surely with Alan and Gordon so occupied it would be easy to slip away and track down her friend.

* * *

><p>The ear splitting screech as a formula one racing car roared past Tintin didn't faze the young woman as she sat in an empty grandstand watching Alan test drive; living with and being involved with International Rescue had Tintin accustomed to loud noises and fast machines. What was a little disconcerting was the attention that Alan garnered from the bevy of Pit girls that hung around like bees to honey even though it was only practice runs. Every time the blonde haired driver pulled into the pit, jumped out of the car and removed his helmet, a young woman would appear brandishing towels or bottles of water. Alan would graciously accept the towel and water with a charming smile, but Tintin did notice the young driver would then always turn to look at Tintin sitting in the stand and wave.<p>

Gordon had disappeared from her side in the stand a few hours ago seeking a beach and surf, so as the time started to drag, Tintin took out her laptop and sought the best route to reach where John had pinpointed Zoe's call had come from.

According to John, Zoe had made the call from an area at least three hours south of the Gold Coast. Considering how big Australia is it was a relief Zoe wasn't twelve hours away. Alan was driving with Team Ferrari for a couple more days, so Tintin was planning to make the trip alone in the morning down the Eastern Coast to the hills surrounding the coastal town of Byron Bay.

A sudden shadow over the screen of Tin Tin's laptop caused the young woman to look up. A smiling Alan stood in front of her. His blonde hair was dark with perspiration and Tintin marvelled at how this highlighted the blue in Alan's eyes. Smiling back at the young man, Tintin placed her laptop to her side and took the hand that was offered to her.

Pulling Tintin to her feet, Alan brought her face close to his. Tintin closed her eyes as Alan's mouth covered hers. Her body started to melt into Alan's as the kiss deepened.

"Hey, love birds."

Gordon's voice broke the moment. Her mind and body still reeling from the kiss Tintin quickly pulled away from Alan's embrace and bent down to pick up her laptop. Alan scowled at his brother who stood nearby with a grin on his face.

"No surf, Gordon?" Alan bit out.

"Flat as a tack as it happens, seems all the action is here, though. Don't mind me; I just came by to ask Tintin for the key to the apartment."

"Oh sure, Gordon," Tintin feeling awkward rummaged around in her bag before finding the apartment key and handed it to Gordon. Her face felt hot.

"I've finished for the day, Tintin. We may as well all go back to the apartment; I want to take a shower." Alan picked up his helmet from the seat he had placed it on and slung a loose arm around Tintin's shoulders. "What do you say, Italian restaurant tonight?"

Tintin could only nod in reply, her thoughts were still a jumble in her head and it was difficult to even formulate a sentence. Taking her hand, Alan led the way to the car Ferrari had provided for Alan's use.


	3. Chapter 3

Tintin stood on the balcony of the 7th floor penthouse apartment. Modern and spacious, the 3-bedroom apartment was owned by the Tracy Corporation, and overlooked the beach.

A cool breeze had picked up in the late afternoon, and the young woman closed her eyes as she felt the wind gently caress her face. Her eyes flew open when a strong pair of arms hugged her tightly from behind. A familiar smell of aftershave brought a smile to her lips.

"Alan, have you ordered dinner?"

Alan swung Tintin around to face him. Tintin leaned back in his embrace.

"Ah no, I thought we might go out for dinner tonight, what do you say?"

"I'd love to but I want to get away early tomorrow, so it might be better if I get a good night's sleep."

The blonde Tracy sighed. "You know it's torture to have you in the next room at night, and…"

Tintin shushed the youngest Tracy with a finger to his lips. "I don't want to make it an issue, Alan. My father and your father…"

Alan pulled away and ran a hand through his hair. "I know, I know but you don't know how frustrating…"

Tintin laughed out loud, "Oh Alan, I know, believe me."

The couple looked at each other for a few brief moments before Alan spoke again.

"What about this trip. I can cancel tomorrow's drive and come with you. No problems."

Tintin shook her head. "No, no it's okay. Bangalow's a two-hour drive south. I'll meet my friend, have lunch and be back for dinner."

"Hey, I'll go with you."

Tintin and Alan turned to see Gordon closing the balcony door behind him. "Surf's a dog's breakfast. I wouldn't mind a bit of sightseeing."

"That sounds like a good idea, " Alan said. "I'll feel happier, Tintin, if you take Gordo with you."

Tintin scowled. "Happier? Alan, I'm a big girl. I don't need a chaperone."

Gordon raised his hands in the air. "I don't want to chaperone anyone, Tintin, I just want to get out of the apartment for the day. I'll be more than happy to take a look around the town while you do your own stuff."

The corners of Tintin's mouth dipped downwards as she contemplated how she could avoid taking Gordon along with her. She guessed it wouldn't be too bad if Gordon was happy with his own company for a few hours, and she was free to seek out Zoe. Better that then try to lie about why she wanted to be alone for the day.

"I suppose it would be good to have some company on the drive…"

"Great, " Alan said and smiled at his elder brother. "Looks like you're going Gordo, but take the advice from someone who is younger but has a better sense of style – don't play that crap music of yours."

"Hey, watch yourself. Tintin said she liked it in the car from the airport"

"Tintin was wearing earplugs."

Gordon's face fell in mock horror and he appealed to the young brunette. "Oh no, Tintin. Tell me that's not true."

"I like all music, Gordon," Tintin replied. Growing up with the Tracys, Tintin learnt a long time ago, avoid taking sides - act like Switzerland - stay neutral.

Alan gave Tintin a quick hug. "That's Tintin – ever the diplomat."

* * *

><p>Later, alone in her room, Tintin went over the details of Zoe's location. John gave her a radius of around 2 miles from Bangalow. Tintin had tried to contact Zoe when she landed in Australia, to no avail, and now she tried again.<p>

"_Zosa, the night owl will fly nr u tom. Do u know where it should rest? Maybe somewhere with a Bang close to u?"_

Tintin sighed as she sent the text. The message sounded so cheesy and obvious but she couldn't think of anything else to write other than what she'd really like to write: I'm here in Australia, heading to Bangalow tomorrow – where the hell are you? But Zoe started with a cryptic message, so Tintin felt she should continue.

It was late into the night, and Tintin was asleep when her phone beeped twice. Instantly, the young woman sprang up from her pillow and searched for her phone.

"_Great news about the Bang. Owl loves 2__nd__ hand store, 10.30 good time to land."_

Tintin's heart raced as she read the message. Zoe's cryptic clues were almost as bad as hers. At least though, they were on the same wavelength. Tintin guessed the message read: "Wonderful you're at Bangalow. Meet at 10.30 in 2nd hand store." It couldn't be too hard to find a 2nd hand store in Bangalow – Tintin had already read about the town on her laptop. She would look up 2nd hand stores in Bangalow in the morning – there couldn't be that many, surely? The young woman also made a mental note to tell Gordon that her plans had changed slightly, she would meet her friend for morning tea rather than lunch.

Placing her cellphone back onto the bedside table, Tintin forced herself to relax; she needed to have her wits about her for the trip to Bangalow.

* * *

><p>The alarm on Tintin's phone woke her in what seemed like only seconds after she had fallen back asleep. Yawning, Tintin clambered from her bed and walked out onto her balcony where she spied Gordon emerging from the ocean. Not a moment later, Tintin saw Alan trudging down the sand to join his brother near the surf. Clad in their board shorts with arms folded across their bare chests, the Tracy brothers stood with their backs to the apartment, facing the sun as it rose in the east.<p>

Tintin leaned over the balcony rail and took the advantage to admire the boys from afar. Gordon had the typical swimmer's physique, broad shoulders, tapered in at the waist and long legs. Alan was less broad than his brother but had a lean body with an oh so cute toosh. Nice way to start the day, Tintin thought with a smile.

Alan looked back over his shoulder and seeing Tintin on the balcony, gave her a wave before turning and running into the ocean. Gordon leaned over, picked up his towel and headed back towards the apartment. Drawing away from the balcony, Tintin went inside her room, and jumped into the shower.

* * *

><p>Alan had just returned from his swim when Tintin showered and dressed, sat down to her breakfast. Still wet from the sea, he clasped the unsuspecting girl in a quick bear hug before she could protest.<p>

"Alan!" Tintin cried throwing her napkin at the laughing blonde who quickly backed away from her.

Reaching into the fridge, Alan took out the orange juice and poured himself a glass. "You should have come down for a swim, Tintin. The water's chilly but not too cold, just enough to wake you up."

"Would have joined you for a swim but slept in. Have to get going now, Al, my friend is meeting me for morning tea now not lunch."

Leaning back on the kitchen counter, Alan took a sip of his juice and watched Tintin closely as she finished her breakfast.

"I can't remember you telling me the name of your friend," He stated.

Tintin took a last bite of her toast before binning the remainder and putting her plate in the dishwasher. "Didn't I? I thought I told you on the plane."

Alan shook his head. "Nope, you were reading a book the whole way here."

"Oh, you wouldn't know her, just a school friend from ages back." Avoiding looking at Alan in the face, Tintin made herself busy by washing and drying her hands at the kitchen sink before turning to leave. Alan's hand shot out and lightly grasped Tintin's arm preventing her from getting away.

The young man pulled the girl towards him. He settled a deep kiss on her lips before letting her go.

Self conscious, Tintin giggled. "Alan you're still damp."

"And you, young lady have something to hide."

"Something to hide. Who's hiding something?" Gordon asked as he walked into the room.

Gordon's sudden arrival in the kitchen signaled Tintin's hasty exit.

"Hiding nothing, Gordon. I swear your brother can be like a mother hen sometimes." Tintin sang out as she disappeared into her bedroom.

"Mother hen!" Gordon laughed. "Try silly chook."

Alan made a face at his brother. "You are so not funny, Gordon. Silly chook, really? And by the way, are you trying to make it a habit of barging in on people's conversations?"

Gordon shrugged, grinned and helped himself to a huge bowlful of cereal.

* * *

><p>Seth looked up from the papers on his desk at the sound of knocking at the door to the study.<p>

"Come."

Kurt entered the room and took the seat that Seth gestured to.

The older man sat back in his chair and entwining his fingers brought them up to his lips. His eyes were steady on Kurt as he asked, "So are my suspicions correct? Do we have a spy in our happy home?"

Clearing his throat before he answered, Kurt shifted in his seat. Seth's penetrating gaze was somewhat disconcerting.

"We haven't managed to ferret anyone out as yet. We have a number of leads we are still working on."

"Hmmm" Seth's brow furrowed. "Work harder. I can't have any of my plans jeopardised. We have all sacrificed too much for everything to collapse at the last hurdle."

Kurt nodded. "I understand."

Seth waved the other man away. "Go, get back to your work."

Kurt inclined his head briefly before standing from his chair. He turned to go but paused and looked back to Seth who had his head bowed studying the papers on the desk.

"Holy One?"

Seth raised his head. "Yes, Kurt?"

"Did you by chance, approve Zoe's leave today to go into town?"

Seth nodded. "Yes, she is in charge of supplies this week, and we were short a few essentials."

"I'd like to monitor Zoe while she is away.

One of Seth's eyebrows arched. "Zoe is one of our most trusted sisters. Surely, you can't suspect her?"

"We can't discount anyone at this time. At your direction, everyone who leaves the house will be monitored."

Seth thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I see it must be so, carry on." The blond haired man waved his hand in dismissal before returning to read his papers; Kurt quietly withdrew from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Note: Sorry real life interfered with this story but still going. Don't own Thunderbirds only borrowing.  
><strong>

After dropping off Alan at the racetrack, Gordon and Tintin headed south on the Pacific Highway towards the hinterland town of Bangalow. The high rises and beachside housing developments of the Gold Coast were gradually replaced by rambling green hills, acres of sugar cane, and rows of Macadamia trees, and it wasn't long before the pair drove into Bangalow.

Parking the car in the main street, Gordon turned to Tintin. The aquanaut wore aviator sunglasses, a t-shirt and blue jeans. Tintin had chosen to wear a simple summer dress with sandals, her hair swept up in a loose bun. To anyone observing, the two appeared to be a young couple taking in the sights but for Tintin, sight seeing was the last thing on her mind. She was feeling anxious, it had been a while since she had seen Zoe, and she hoped her friend wasn't in any danger.

"I guess you'll want to meet your friend. It's quarter past 10," Gordon glanced at his watch.

Tintin nodded and collected her belongings. "I better go, Gordon. I'll call you later, you enjoy yourself." Quickly, Tintin exited the car, and walked up the street.

Gordon watched Tintin walk away before getting out of the car, and a thought crossed his mind that he wouldn't mind knowing who Tintin's elusive friend was, and to perhaps follow her but he had only walked a few yards before he saw a huge red sale sign on a surf shop, and instead decided it was easier to see if he could bag a bargain.

After making sure Gordon wasn't following her, Tintin made a few discreet enquiries at the local post office as to where a 2nd hand store would be; the lady behind the counter told her the largest and best known was Phil's 2nd hand Warehouse, located near the old town hall, only a street away.

Hoping that she had shaken any trailing shadows by doing a quick exit at the back of a dress boutique, Tintin made her way to the store, which she guessed would be where she would find Zoe.

Phil's 2nd hand Warehouse was at the end of a dusty little lane, which opened onto a wide circular driveway in front of what was essentially a large iron shed. The shed was overflowing with stuff – mainly mid to late 20th century items. To Tintin it looked like a junkyard but seeing some of the prices, buying junk could be an expensive exercise. Momentarily distracted by the sheer volume of material in the warehouse, Tintin was startled when the person next to her suddenly grabbed her arm.

"It's me T,"

Tintin turned to look straight into the violet eyes of her friend, Zoe.

Zoe flashed a brief smile before tugging on Tintin's arm. "Come on, it's not safe here to talk. Follow me out after a few moments. I'll be by the Frangipani tree at the right hand-side of the store."

As Zoe left her side, Tintin forced herself to focus on the plates of china in front of her, and resist the urge to watch her friend walk away. What was Zoe up to? Never had the two girls met in such strange circumstances.

The Frangipani Tree was nearing the end of its flowering cycle but Tintin could still smell the sweet fragrance of the tree's remaining flowers as she walked towards it. Zoe stood in the tree's shadows; her hand reached out and briefly touched Tintin's in greeting.

"Sorry for this, Tintin. You must be wondering why all the secrecy?" Zoe's English accented voice was soft.

"I don't understand, Zoe. What's going on?" Tintin forced her voice to remain steady, not wanting to betray the anxiety she was feeling inside.

"I have no one to trust anymore. When you contacted me, I had …" Zoe swallowed and forced herself to continue. "I had just returned from committing a terrible crime.'

Tintin's heart sank, so Zoe was involved in the bombing in Greece.

"But I was forced to do it, Tintin you must understand. Now, it's too big and it needs to be stopped. I need you to help me because I think they know I am up to something."

Tintin looked at her friend in alarm. "What do you mean? It needs to be stopped and who are they? And what will happen to you if they find out?"

Zoe ignored Tintin's questions and grabbing her hand pressed a metallic flash drive into her palm. "This has all the information about an organization called the Red Sun. Do not give it to the authorities here; Red Sun has followers all over the place. I need you to give it to a man called Kenneth, you'll find him in Sydney, he works for Inline Securities in the city."

Bewildered by the barrage of information, Tintin pulled away from her friend. "Why can't you give it to him yourself, Zoe? Come with me now and we can get help together."

Zoe shook her head. "No," her voice was firm "I can't leave my mother."

Tintin stared at Zoe in disbelief. "Zoe, I thought your mother died. You were told she died not long after she left your family."

"No, that's what they wanted my family to believe. My mother is part of the Red Sun, and after years of looking, I finally found her. I found my mother and I am going to bring her home."

'Zoe, please just come with me. I know people who can help you and help rescue your mother. Just come with me now."

Shaking her head, Zoe moved away from Tintin and went deeper into the shadows of the tree.

"Please go now, Tintin. I need you to help me. Find Kenneth. He will know what to do." Zoe gave her friend a small smile before slipping away.

Tintin remained under the tree, unsure of what to do next. The young woman took a few steps in the direction of her departing friend but decided against following. Looking down at her palm, Tintin stared at the flash drive her friend had given her.

From a window in a building next to the 2nd hand Warehouse, Kurt raised the binoculars from his eyes, and pulled out his cellphone. Punching in a number he put it to his ear. "Kurt here, I need you to pick Zoe up immediately and return her to the compound. I need Johnston and Roche with me, we have unfinished business."

Tintin took out her cellphone and dialed Gordon's number. He answered after two rings. "Gordon, I'm ready to go" Tintin said. "I'll meet you back at the car in ten minutes is that okay?"

After getting an affirmative answer from Gordon, Tintin put her phone away and hurried back to the car.

* * *

><p>Gordon was carrying bags bearing a surf wear shop logo, when Tintin met him at the rental car's door.<p>

"Hey, how'd it go? That was a quick get together " He said as Tintin unlocked the car.

Despite feeling slightly shaken from her conversation with Zoe, Tintin managed to smile at Gordon as she hopped into the car. Gordon tossed his bags carelessly onto the back seat, and clambered into the passenger seat. "Whew, it's getting hot. Did you see the black clouds starting to build? I think we're in for a huge storm."

"We'd better get back then." Tintin started the car and eased it out of the parking spot.

Once they were headed out of Bangalow and towards the highway, Gordon looked at Tintin again. "You didn't tell me how your meeting went with your friend?"

Deciding against saying anything about the meeting until they were reunited with Alan, Tintin answered with a shrug. "Gosh, you know the years can really do damage to a friendship."

Gordon lifted an inquiring brow. "Really? You weren't together for a long time. The meeting wasn't a success? Shame, such a long way to come."

Nodding back at Gordon's shopping bags. "You didn't do so badly though. How many t-shirts and board shorts can a guy own?"

"Excuse me, there was a sale on and how often does this guy get the chance to buy stuff from an actual store…" Gordon suddenly leaned forward and peered into the rear view mirror. "Hey, that car is right up your…"

The aquanaut didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before the couple's car was shunted from behind and spun clear off the road.

Frantic, Tintin clung to the steering wheel and desperately tried to right the car. The soft gravel on the side of the road caused the car to spin 180 degrees. Gordon braced his hands against the dashboard and breathed a sigh of relief as the car came to a shuddering stop. Being the closest to the road, Gordon struggled to get his seat belt off. Swearing, he threw open his door to confront the drivers of the dark 4WD which had forced their car off the road, and was now parked near them.

"Stay here, Tintin. I'll sort these idiots out."

Shaking, Tintin couldn't find the strength to uncurl her fingers from their grip on the steering wheel. Hearing shouts, Tintin quickly turned her head to look over her shoulder and was shocked to see Gordon being forced to his knees by three men in dark clothes.

One man swung his fist up high; in his hand he held a gun.

Tintin screamed. The man stopped and looked at Tintin before motioning with his head at her.

One of the men left Gordon's side and started to walk towards the car. Gordon yelled out. "Tintin drive! Floor it…Go!" The man who held the gun swung it violently down on Gordon's head. Tintin screamed again. Just as the man reached the car, Tintin pressed her foot hard down on the accelerator and the car took off like a shot. The man fell back from the car. Tintin threw a last look for Gordon as her car roared past and could see him being carried, his body limp, into the 4WD.

Tears flowed from Tintin's eyes and it was with panic that she suddenly noticed she was driving on the wrong side of the road. Thankfully, it wasn't a major road with no heavy traffic and Tintin was able to quickly cross to the side of the road heading for Bangalow. The young woman prayed she would be able to locate some help in the town, which wasn't far away.

With relief, Tintin noticed a small convenience store up ahead. Quickly pulling into the store's driveway, Tintin ran inside. Outside the thunder started to rumble.

"Please! Please help me!" Tintin sobbed. The little store was empty. Behind the front counter was a doorway opening onto a darkened hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A short and rather stout man appeared out of the gloom. Seeing the friendly smile on the man's face comforted Tintin a little, and she was able to control her ragged breathing.

"Can I help you?" The man asked, his voice was light and pleasant.

"I need help. Is the police station near here? There are some men after me, and I need help straight away."

The man nodded as Tintin spoke, his smile didn't waver. "Oh, that's not good dear. How about you come back into our lounge, and we'll get you a cup of tea to calm your nerves. Then we can call the police."

Tintin shook her head. "No, you don't understand, I have to get to the police now. These men are after me and they have taken my friend."

Again, the man nodded, his smile still fixed on his cherubic face.

Spooked, Tintin backed away from the man, he didn't seem to processing anything she was saying, and his smile was not right.

Tintin jumped at the sudden shrill sound of her phone ringing. Her fingers trembled as she reached into the side pocket on her summer dress, grabbed the phone and put it to her ear.

"Tintin, it's Alan. Are you on your way home?"

Tintin almost sobbed at the sound of Alan's voice. "Alan! They took Gordon, and now they're after me."

"What? Tintin there's a big storm coming in from the coast, and you're breaking up. Are you okay?"

"Yes! I mean, no. These men crashed into our car, and took Gordon!"

"Did you say you had a crash? Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

"I don't know, in a small shop on the road going into Bangalow." Tintin looked to the man, who still stood behind the counter watching her. "Where are we? What is this place called?"

The man didn't reply. Tintin, clutching the phone to her ear, ran out of the shop. The sky was dark, the wind had picked up and rain had started to fall. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled in the distance. Tintin tried to find any sign to indicate where she had stopped.

"I don't know where I am Alan. Somewhere near Bangalow."

"You're signal is faint, Tintin but I have the co-ordinates. Call the police, stay with the car and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Please hurry, Alan."

The line dropped out. Tintin ran back to her car. She needed to get it hidden from the road, and then she would call the police.

Just as she was about to enter the car, a hand on her arm stopped her. Tintin jumped; her phone fell to the ground as she swung around. The man from the store was next to her; in his hand he held a gun.

Tintin gasped and stepped back bumping into the door of her car.

The man's face still held the strange smile. He held out his free hand. "Keys please, young lady."

Shocked, Tintin didn't move at first causing the man to jerk the gun towards her face. "I won't say it again, your keys."

Tintin handed over the keys.

"That's better. Now, I think we should go inside and have that cup of tea."

Tintin shook her head. "I don't want to drink any tea with you."

The man's smile widened. "No, I insist. Come along, I'm expecting some friends to join us shortly."

With a nudge from the gun, Tintin was forced to walk back into the shop, the chubby short man following close behind. Lightning lit the sky, and thunder boomed. Heavy rain started to fall.

* * *

><p>Before starting the company car. Alan put a quick call through to his father.<p>

"Dad, I think Tintin and Gordon are in trouble. A crash or something. I'm heading out to get them."

"That's not good, Alan. I'll have John try to contact Gordon through the emergency signal on his watch. Virgil and Scott are on a clean up mission in New Zealand, but I will call them back straight away if Gordon or Tintin are in trouble."

"No, Dad, don't do that. I can handle it. I have to go, Tintin is waiting in a heavy storm."

"Alan, if I don't hear from you in an hour, I am sending someone in." Jeff Tracy's voice was firm an indication that he expected no arguments.

"Sure, Dad. I'll talk to you soon."

Alan gunned the car into life and headed out of the raceway's car park.

* * *

><p>It was totally bizarre, Tintin thought as she sat perched on the edge of a pink velvet armchair a teacup in her hand. The portly man and his equally short and chubby wife sat together on a matching settee watching a game show. To an outsider it looked like an innocent scene, a granddaughter visiting her grandparents perhaps – except for the gun that rested on "grandad's" knee.<p>

Tintin's tea was now cold. She was afraid to drink it.

"Why won't you help me?" Tintin beseeched the couple. "I don't understand why you are keeping me here?"

The man sighed, muted the television and looked to Tintin. "We help collect non-believers. A lot stop here trying to seek a life away from the true word. We just encourage them to think otherwise. The leader said some non-believers may come by today, and you did. He's always right."

"I am sorry but I don't have any idea what you are talking about, non-believers, leaders…" Tintin placed her teacup on the ground next to her foot. "I did call the police, you know. They should be here soon." She lied.

The woman laughed. "The police won't come here, love. They know the leader and believe in our work. They support our work in helping misguided youth return to the Red Sun."

Tintin couldn't believe what she was hearing. These people were seriously disturbed. Misguided youth, non-believers…Tintin's thoughts flew back to her conversation with Zoe. Hadn't Zoe said something about Red Sun? Tintin suddenly remembered the USB, and felt for it in the pocket of her sundress. It now seemed that there was little chance that she was going to get it to Kenneth in Sydney.

The man turned the sound back on and his gaze returned to the game show. Tintin scanned the dark lounge room cramped with kitschy ornaments for any possibility of escaping. Her hand went back to her tea on the floor. If she could somehow catch the man off guard, she guessed she could easily overpower the elder couple and make an escape. As her fingers curled around the teacup's handle, a sudden rap at the lounge room door caught Tintin's attention. The door opened. Tintin shrank back into the chair as she watched the men who had abducted Gordon walk into the room.

* * *

><p>After the young woman had been secured in the back of the black 4WD, Kurt turned to the tubby man at the front of the shop, and counted out a wad of notes before handing it over. The rain had now eased and the wind had died down.<p>

"The leader thanks you and rewards you with the usual amount."

The chubby man's eyes lit up as he took the money from Kurt. "Oh, before you go, young missy was on the phone to someone. "Alan" I think she called him. From what I heard her say, I believe he may be heading this way."

Kurt smiled. "Ah, another stray we need to round up. You know what to do, Mr Hedgley, if he does come here. I will have someone collect him as soon as possible but for your own safety, take this." Kurt produced a vial with a clear liquid in it, and a syringe from his leather coat pocket.

"He may not be as easy to handle as the girl, so this should help contain him. Mind - only 5 mls – don't want to overdo it."

Mr Hedgley nodded as he carefully took hold of the syringe and vial. "What if this "Alan" isn't alone?"

"In that case, I would shut up shop when they arrive, and we will deal with it when it is safe. Let's hope we only have the one visitor."

Mr Hedgley nodded in reply and gave a small wave as Kurt returned to the car and it moved off.

Mrs Hedgley called from inside. "Come on in Norm, your favourite show's on."

"Coming love."


	6. Chapter 6

Alan was still on the road an hour later. He had tried to put a call through to Tintin and Gordon but there was no reply. He then tried his father again but even though the storm had eased as he drove further west, he guessed that it was affecting the signal, as there were no calls coming in or going out.

Except for his watch. Alan had a habit of turning the watch's incoming signal to silent, and was momentarily startled when it started to vibrate on his wrist.

Coming to a stop near the last turn for Bangalow, Alan raised the watch to his face. It was John.

"Hey Johnny."

"You sound tired, Alan."

"Nope, I'm okay. Bit worried though, about Tintin and Gordon. Have you received any word from them?"

"No, and Dad is concerned. He has put a word out to Scott and Virgil to get back ASAP. He wants you to get to Tintin and Gordon as quickly as possible…"

"I'm trying…"

"And," John continued. "To stay put until he can secure a retrieval of you all, either through the local authorities or by your brothers"

"I'm sure all will be okay. I'll assess the situation once I'm there. If Scott and Virgil turn up it'll be goodbye holiday."

"I hope for everyone's sake it is something minor, and you don't need to end your holiday. I am worried though because I can't get through to Gordon. Take care, Alan."

"Always do."

* * *

><p>Mr Hedgley made sure the young woman's car was positioned prominently in the drive of the convenience store. As the storm abated and the day grew longer, there had been quite a number of customers but none had expressed any interest in the car or appeared to be seeking it's owner. So Mr Hedgley waited, half watching the mindless soap operas his wife so enjoyed. His thoughts travelled to the bench underneath the front counter. It was there that he kept the gun, and the vial and syringe. The anticipation of capturing another "lost soul" was very exciting, he hoped "Alan" would be alone.<p>

The bell at the front door jangled as it was opened. Mr Hedgley left his wife watching the television, as he trotted out to the shop. A good-looking blonde man of around twenty years stood in the frame of the doorway. Mr Hedgley saw the young man wore a uniform of some sort. He studied the man closely; the man appeared to be wearing a car-racing suit. Mr Hedgley smiled; he quite enjoyed the car races

"Can I help you sir?"

The blonde man approached the counter, Mr Hedgley's excitement shot up when he noticed the frown on the young man's face.

"The car out there, it belongs to my girlfriend and brother. I'm looking for them. My girlfriend called and said she was in an accident. Are they here?"

Mr Hedgley could hardly contain himself. It was Alan.

"Oh, yes. The young lady was most upset. I think she had encountered…what, do you call it…" Mr Hedgley scratched his head as he paused. "That's right, road rage."

The blonde man's blue eyes widened. "Did you say she was here? Tintin?" The man called out.

Mr Hedgley put a finger to his lips. "Ssh. Yes, your friends are here but they had been resting. It was quite traumatic for them both but I believe they are in good spirits now. You must be Alan?"

Alan nodded. "Did Tintin tell you I was coming?"

Mr Hedgely smiled. "Yes, she was very worried. Her phone wasn't working; the storm must have upset the signal. We are very primitive out here you know, in the technical sense."

"I need to see her, and my brother, is he alright?"

"Oh yes, they are both in the back with my wife, probably enjoying a cup of tea. Don't get all worked up young man everything will be all right. "

Mr Hedgley walked out from behind the counter and looked out the front window. "Are you alone, Alan?"

Alan nodded. "Yes, but I need to make a call."

"Oh yes, all in good time, come back into my humble abode and we will reunite you with your friends," Mr Hedgley held out a welcoming hand and with the other gestured towards the darkened doorway that linked the shop to the front room of the house.

The young man's eyes narrowed as he peered at the gloomy doorway and seemed to hesitate but Mr Hedgley countered any doubts the young man may have by cocking his head to one side and remarking. "Oh, I think I just heard the young lady laugh, she must be enjoying my wife's tea. Come in Alan and all will be well."

Mr Hedgley waited until Alan had walked past him towards the doorway before grabbing the gun, syringe and vial. Mr Hedgley had to contain his nerves, the young man looked very strong and Mr Hedgley couldn't afford to make mistakes.

As the young man reached for the door handle, Mr Hedgley jabbed the gun into the man's ribs. The blonde's body immediately tensed and he started to turn around.

"No," Mr Hedgley kept his voice low and forceful. "Keep going into the room, Alan. When you get into the room, I want you on your knees. If you don't co-operate your friends will suffer."

"I don't know what you are…"

Mr Hedgley dug the gun deeper into Alan's ribs and the young man grunted in reply.

"Open the door, Alan. Go inside and get on your knees."

Alan opened the door.

* * *

><p>The two men slowly walked into the dark lounge room, Mrs Hedgley had switched the television off and was standing just beyond the door. She nodded with a knowing look at her husband, and stepped back as the men entered.<p>

"Alan has arrived. Pearl, you remember what we practiced?"

Pearl nodded. "Yes, Norman." The plump little lady smiled sweetly at the young man. "Now, Alan. You must behave, your friends are safe but if you try to do anything that would upset Norman or me, they will be in trouble. Do you understand?"

Alan nodded.

"Wonderful, now down on your knees, please."

Pearl giggled. "Oh, that sounds funny, doesn't it? Knees please."

Alan didn't move. "I don't understand? I just want to find my …"

Pearl's face hardened. "Get down, now Alan."

Alan lowered himself to his knees.

Pearl's sweet smile reappeared. "Oh, I so don't like to be nasty. And you are such a lovely looking boy, reminds me of that Dutch boy we retrieved a few years back."

Mr Hedgley handed over the gun to his wife. "No time for sentiments, Pearl, hold this to the boy's head."

Pearl took the gun and placed it against Alan's temple.

"Put your hands behind your back, Alan. Slowly…yes, that's it. Thank you." Mr Hedgley grabbed the rope he kept on the nearby mantelpiece and started to bind Alan's hands. The young man swore softly when Mr Hedgley tightened the rope into a painful knot.

"Alan, mind the language in front of a lady."

"Lady? You two are crazy." The young man glared at Pearl. "This is illegal, you know. Where are my friends?"

Pearl tightened her grip on the gun and her smile turned very ugly.

A tinkling in the distance made the shopkeeper and his wife look towards the shop.

"Hurry Norman,we have customers. You be quiet boy, or I will kill your friends." Pearl hissed.

Mr Hedgley was a bundle of nerves as he fumbled with the syringe and vial. What had Kurt said, 5 mls, 6 mls? The shopkeeper took a guess on the dosage, and plunged the syringe into Alan's neck.

Alan gasped with the sudden pain. "What the hell did you…." Looking wild with rage, the young man tried to get to his feet.

Mr Hedgley and his wife struggled to hold Alan down until the effects of the drug started to take effect and the young man slumped forward in a faint, almost knocking Pearl off her feet.

"Hurry, Norman get back out the front. I'll take care of the boy."

A quick nod in reply, Mr Hedgley straightened his cardigan, forced a smile on his face and walked out to the shop.

"Ah, good afternoon sir, how can I help you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Apologies for the delays in posting and any mistakes.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's been ages but here is another small chapter:**

Chapter Seven

Tintin held Gordon's head in her lap. The young Tracey moaned a little as he started to come around. A jagged wound split the skin above Gordon's eye and the blood hadcongealed around the wound and become crusty down the aquanaut's neck. Tintin's clothes were also bloody. Tintin smoothed Gordon's hair back from his face and smiled athim when his eyes fluttered open. A sudden lurch of the vehicle jolted Gordon fully awake and he struggled to sit upright.

"Easy, Gordon, you took a battering." Tintin steadied her friend as she helped him to sit up.

Gordon winced as he put a tentative hand to his injury. "Feel awful. What the hell happened? I remember we left Bangalow..." Gordon took in his surroundings and tried to peer out of the darkened windows but couldn't see anything distinct. He also noticed a screen of black separated the back seats from the front compartment. "Where are we now? Did we have an accident?"

Tintin shook her head. "No, but Gordon, I have to tell you something..."  
>Gordon wasn't listening as he tried to recall past events. "I remember now, that idiot driver... " He looked to his arm. No wrist com. Gordon then looked to Tintin, who managed a weak smile in reply.<p>

"Listen, Gordon. I think I had better explain a few things. It..." Tintin bit her lip in apprehension before continuing. "It might explain a few things."

Gordon sighed and leaned back in his seat, his head started to throb. Somehow, he knew whatever Tintin was about to say, wasn't going to be good.

"Go ahead, Tintin, I'm listening."

Taking a deep breath, Tintin began to tell Gordon everything she knew.

* * *

><p>Norman and Pearl Hedgley looked on at the supine body of Alan with nervous anticipation as Paul, the man Kurt had sent to collect their captive now felt for the young man's pulse. Paul looked up his dark eyes narrowed. "Faint but steady."<p>

Pearl let out a held breath. "Oh thank goodness! I had truly thought I had killed the boy."

Paul grunted as he stood up. "Yes, well, the last one you were supposed to retrieve, never recovered. Let's hope this one is a little stronger, otherwise we may to review your usefulness to our cause."

Pearl squeaked in alarm, her hand going to her throat. Norman put an arm around her shoulders in support.

"Now, now love, don't fret." Norman puffed up his chest and shot a stern look at the taller man. "Our beloved leader knows we have been loyal supporters from the start, and furthermore, he would never forget where his origins lie."

Paul's lip curled. "Our leader does respect blood ties yes, yet even a little blood can be spilt now and then."

A sudden trill of the shop's bell cut through the tension of the room. Norman backed away towards the shop entrance, and ushered his still trembling wife out in front of him. "Our blood ties are much thicker than you realise sir. I trust you and your cohorts will take this young man and leave my home at once!"

The dark haired man gave a small bow in reply as the Hedgley's headed out to the shop counter; he then looked to the two other men who stood nearby. "Take the kid to the car. I'll be along shortly."

The two men lifted Alan between them and headed out the back entrance. Paul lingered and surveyed the Hedgley's crowded living room for a few moments. His dark eyes alighted on a collection of dainty porcelain animals carefully arranged on a nearby sideboard. With a broad sweep of his hand, Paul knocked the animals onto the carpeted floor. Paul smiled as he took the time to crunch them under his shoes before heading out the door to join his comrades.

* * *

><p>With a tight smile, Seth listened to the heated voice coming through his phone's receiver before providing a few reassuring words in reply, saying his goodbyes, and hanging up. He looked over at the woman who sat nearby on a leather lounge. "Uncle is not pleased."<p>

The woman, strikingly beautiful in her late forties with long dark hair caught up in a loose bun, and wide violet eyes, rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me it was Paul playing the heavy thug again."

"Paul has told me many times, that my uncle and aunt are liabilities. Apparently, Aunt Pearl almost killed the young man we had them retrieve today."

The woman sighed, and stood up to stand near Seth at the desk. She started to massage his shoulders. "Family, they are bothersome."

Seth pressed a kiss on the woman's hand before getting to his feet. "Speaking of family. I do believe it is time we dealt with yours. I think a family reunion is in order. Your dear child has been a naughty girl. I think she was trying to contact your brother."

The woman laughed. "My brother's an arse. He had no idea as a child and no idea now.""

Seth frowned. "Hmm, well we had better go and see how much your brother does know."

* * *

><p>Gordon closed his eyes to try and stop the pounding in his head. The pounding was made worse after hearing Tintin's explanation of the day's dramatic events. What was supposed to be a relaxing holiday had turned into one huge cluster...<p>

A nudge from Tintin threw Gordon out of his thoughts. The vehicle was slowing and he opened his eyes as he felt it come to a stop. Tintin grasped Gordon's hand. Gordon squeezed it tight in reply.

"Keep your head Tintin, we've been in worse situations."

Tintin nodded as the door to the vehicle was opened.


End file.
